superwholock - In the beginning
by archangelic.gracelessness
Summary: the big three; sherlock, doctor who and supernatural in one little fic. This is the story of how they all met and how they came to know each other as allies and friends. (Inspired by a prompt on tumblr)


one day when sherlock was pretending to read the paper, watching "John smith" amble about the flat kitchen making some form of pancake with seemingly random ingredients; ketchup, salad cream, flour, eggs and …coffee granules? when there is an excited rat-a-tat-tat at the door. somewhere in the flat John watson sighs, followed by the sound of slippers shuffeling on carpetted floor, the detective hears the flats door click open and shut.

"I wonder who that could be!" Chimes the bowtie wearing smith, pancake in mid flip as he steps into the living room, frying pan in hand. sherlock flips a page. "hmm… theyre not a client, they knocked instead if using the bell, and whoever they are they're at least over six foot in height…" He trails off flipping another page not looking up once.

"How did yo-" the guest starts to ask before he is cut off by the detective abruptly. "The door knocker was used judging by the quality of sound and the door knocker is higher up than the bell, anyone that is under six foot would have opted for the lower and easier to reach bell." He ryhms off in his monotone drawl, flipping another page before throwing the paper down on the table and announcing "BORING!"

"That's quite the brain you have there mr Holmes." says a cheerful scottish voice from the doorway, both men spin round to see a tall lanky man clad in a brown long coat and pinstripe suit, and beside him stands a pretty blonde girl who links her arm around his, a wide grin on her face. "And who exactly are you?" Sherlock sighs, disliking all the visitors he's been getting. This damn John smith from the yard is bad enough he thinks to himself grudgingly.  
John shuffles in after the two strangers, sipping a mug of tea.

"He says his name is "John smith" Watson mutters "and she's a miss rose Tyler" he adds, flopping down on the couch and taking another mouthful of tea. "that's a coincidence our current policeman 'friend' is also a mr John smith…" Sherlock comments, narrowing his eyes at both men suspected something was off about the bowtie wearing man.

"But that's impossible… This is… Oh god." Smith stammers dumping the frying pan on the desk and stepping toward the Scotsman gingerly. "OH, well… not so much. I know who you are of course, doctor, you're me." he replies, not distressed like the other smith, but seemingly as fascinated. The blonde smiles almost sadly at the bowtie wearing smith, "hello doctor, its been a while. or rather it hasnt" she adds before looking back to the scot, tightening her grip on his arm slightly. "Rose…" The doctor whispers in disbelief.

The consulting detective stands, tugging his blue silken nightgown around him before striding towards the brown suit clad man. "so which one of you is going to tell me what the hell is going on here?" He demands, folding his arms irritatedly, though secretly excited. He does love a good mystery after all. "I'm the doctor, the tenth regeneration of him at least, I'm a time lord… an alien." The scotsman explains, nudging the shocked other smith with his elbow. "OW! And urm… So am I. I'm the eleventh regeneration, it's what our kind does, we cheat death." he elaborates, "I guess used to be him."

"what? That's insane!" John watson laughs. "Oh believe me you don't know the half of it" rose says. holmes raises an eyebrow, "I knew there was something wrong with you, you're clearly deranged I think you should leave now mr smith… If that's even your real name" the detective sighs exasperated making ten chuckle. "Whats funny?" Sherlock snaps, shooting a death glare at the lanky scot. "Oh, you just sound like a friend of mine." He smiles.

"actually that's what I called in for, finding myself here is just an extra surprise, oh and that considered I think I best move quickly, paradoxes are nasty things…" He continues. "Oh do get on with it what do you want?" The detective demands loosing paticence with the doctors. "I hear you like mysteries mr Holmes." Ten grins. "you've heard correctly" the consulting detective states flatly. "I've got a couple friends who could use a world renound detectives brains to save someone close to them." Ten says

After a minute of silent consideration sherlock speaks. "fine, there's no good murders here lately, anyway. Come along Watson were going to help this lunatic." Sherlock clasps his hands together. "And who is it we'll be assisting." "oh they're parked up out front, you'll meet them soon enough. Get dressed and we'll meet you there" ten says before the two head off to their bedroom in a rush.

"Oh and you" he says to eleven. " best wait up for them elsewhere, I'm sure you have a case too, that's why you're here right? I should know you're me" he chuckles, shooting him a wink. "sure thing, hagiss'" eleven teases "oh now that's just mean" ten jokes, feighning insult, making rose giggle.  
When Holmes and Watson return ready for action, John slipping his browning into his jean pocket, eleven has left and ten and rose tyler stand waiting. "ah boys, when you get back, the older version of myself will be waiting, he needs your help too I'm sure. But in the mean time how are you with creatures?" He asks almost conversationally. "Uhh… What do you mean creatures?" John answers, looking more than a bit confused.

"I mean angels and demons, Castiel has been taken by Crowley, a demon. Usually he would be able to fight back but his powers have been disabled with hoodoo." ten explains. "Excuse me?" Sherlock sputtered in disbelief. "I'm actually an alien, there are angels and demons, its all real." Ten sighs, he was a tad worried about this part.

"you have completely lost it… sherlock you are not serious, we can't work a case with this crazy bloke!" John stresses, looking searchingly at his boyfriend for any sign he was kidding. Sherlock considers this for a momen before saying "we will give him the benifit of the doubt, either way I'm bored of this let's go and meet the… Who are they?" He looks at ten. "The winchesters, Sam and dean. Dean needs his angel back." Ten responds slightly more seriously. "Okay then…" John sighs, "lets go"

with the slam of the door of 221B and the revving of impala engine the big fandom trio were off, adventuring across London to find Castiel with a consulting detective, army doctor, nine hundred year old alien, the girl destroyed the daleks and two wayward heros


End file.
